1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation unit-equipped device, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable information processing terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal device has been prevalent widely. A user, for example, causes a web application program to work on a portable information processing terminal to browse a desired web page and also causes a desired application program to work to obtain a desired function.
However, the portable information processing terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal device has less resource than a stationary personal computer device and the like. There is therefore a possibility that a plurality of application programs working in parallel causes a working application to stop halfway due to a lack of the resource.
Therefore, there is a need for an operation unit-equipped device, an information processing method, and a computer program product which are capable of completing a processing that is switched to an execution in the background of a browser, for example.